User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. The reason I deleted my old messages I deleted it because something made my talk page such a big mess that I had to delete everything of it. I couldn't make an archive because the computer I worked on then was really slow. Archive 1 Talk to me here Main Page Hey, I checked out the main page for The Order Of Honor. It's pretty cool and all, but I think you should consider other members MOCs and such other than me and Kouhiimaru. So next time we host a voting session or contest, please think of the others as well. I am sure they have some great MOCs. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE INSTRUCTIONS FOR MY AWESOME BATERRA??? I'm thinking of making instructions for my Baterra. If you want me to, please reply on my talk page. This one will have two force fields. Re: Alright. But I was just saying that next time it would be cool if others were featured. I dont mind attention, but I also dont mind others getting attention as well.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Category:Templates Category:ToaFairon Contest Have you decided the winners of the FuSoTech contest? Sorry if I seem obsessed with it, it would be cool if the story started soon.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Category:Templates Category:ToaFairon Club... You know your club, The Creators of Gigas Magna? I was wondering if I could join, it seems really cool. TIL Hello,ToaFairon,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 05:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *begs forgiveness* I apologize. I know, I was supposed to get back to writing stories as soon as possible, but I was... unable... to access the Internet for a time. Forgive me. I shall begin writing now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Blog post: yes. MOC contest: no, but I'm about to enter. And as a matter of fact, I was going to have Velnax appear in Life in the Underworld, so I might as well draw him now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I have a question * Can I Join The Creators of Gigas Magna? * May I have a sig please? * Thanks for the sig. * Want to be friends?~ ~ * Cool.~ ~ Easy way? Hi, Is there a place to quickly learn about the Gigas Magna storyline. I want to read it, but I have problems with its complexity(is that a word?). I think its cool, but where should I start reading with so many stories? Well, lets start reading then. Could still take a while before I know enough to talk about it without looking stupid, so don`t expect many compliments in a while. And yes, I`ve seen your contest. I`m afraid I won`t enter, since I`m not someone for themed contests. Excuse me, I did not see there was a custom entries section. I`ll think about it. Also, I have some new mocs, 3 of which made using the never-posted versions of my stupid mocs Tanma, Solek and Photok, part of the currently being revemped story of the Vagra Nui Tales(Yes, thats where my name comes from). About the mocs, you have good mocs too, I see(With good, I mean "better" as in "more custom". Same as Teammbc said). Only complain I have with them is the bad-looking brown in the color schemes. At Fairon, I`m talking about the Iron Drone bodies, which could maybe be switched with Devastator bodies. It still is a good hand design, I think. About Miserix, The lack of more brown. I think he looks great, except of the brown parts on it. Especially the Carapar armor looks bad to me. I`m not sure where to switch it with. But they both look great, don`t get me wrong. And I just see the feet of Miserix, and that is a cool design cool too, just as the body. Also, my contest is changed a bit. It must be a better looking vesrsion of a Star, not exactly a titan. Smaller ones should still have custom bodies, though. I know how it is being low on pieces, I have that problem too. And I know about Miserix's original form, its impossible to build without instructions. Sorry, I thought you were talking about this. Well that one is pretty hard also. I wish Lego sells Bionicle pieces at Pick-a-brick, and I mean all of them. Then the problems would be solved. Well, lets start on getting pins first, that is my biggest problem. I`m low on them for something like 1-2 years now. And in that Miserix moc are pretty much pieces I need. I took 2 mocs apart in 2 days for 2 other mocs. But they certainly are improved. They are gonna appear in a story which will come out summer, or maybe here. I`m not that low also, but I only have the old...older...2001-2004 bodies in store and about one or two Inika I don`t have limbs for. And of course my hunger for Technic rods and +-rods. I`m gonna spend some money in Pick-A-Brick for new Technic. Then I at least have pieces for a titan. I already have an idea in the form of a big Rahi, but i`m not sure. B.T.W. I also have Miserix MoC, I build it a few days ago, and it also gets some good new role. Plus, I have a Takanuva-08 sized Teridax, ready for attack. #5 and #9 Winner Congratulations,ToaFairon!Your M.O.C.,Miserix,won 5th place in my M.O.C. Contest! P.S.Also, your M.O.C.,Fairon,won 9th place in my M.O.C. Contest. Jareroden97 20:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Continuity Problem Revenge of the Rogue happens 100 years before TFC. Therefore, how is it that Antidax escapes during The Purge (10 years before RotR) and the strike team goes after him hours later? Please retcon it somehow, or the Great Spirit of Continuity will get mad and annihilate you with a blast of Author Powers. (He has to escape before Revenge of the Rogue because he appears in the Matoran Universe during the Underworld Trilogy.) Also note that he escapes during the Purge because that's when Gigas Nui first gets destroyed, and he has a chance to escape from the rubble. By the way, we need an explanation for the Dreadnought being where it is. Could it be that it was put in Dread Lake (a place in Planet of Shadows) by the Great Beings at the end of the war? That would make a lot of sense. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Just make a little change that makes everything make sense. That's what retconning is, you know? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thank you for fixing it. And I will update TDR once I finish Revenge of the Rogue. I have two chapters left — you should read it, by the way. It contains major hints as to the future of the storyline... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Wanna be friends? If so, you can join the United Builders. Stars Self-Moc Contest When's the due date of the your stars contest? Don`t you have others? Well, I`m not sure I already changed it officially, but it need to be a resembling character of one of the (horrible) stars now. I`m not sure you have some good-looking mocs, but maybe you can find one having coincidental (is that a word?) similar looks. Also, look at this please: Also, could you show me some of you best work in stories, characters etc? And maybe give me some insight in your favourite things to wiki-writing (just came up with that term) if you want to join, and become something higher in it? Also, I`m desperately seeking for potential members. Do you know some good ones from yours? Well, those MOCs you just mentioned are not useful (in their original names). I`ll come back about the Rahkshi later, and I`m not planning to involve alternates in the story(I`m sorry, but GM is big enough, don`t you think?). And about my Mocing style, its just crap scrapped together at the moment, since I`m very low on pieces, as you already know. I have managed to get some mocs or my currently totally dead VNT line, having some good mocs re-introduced. I`m sorry I cannot give you names, but it are slightly upgraded Tanma, Solek(Vagra Nui Tales), and Photok, and some others, but I`m not going to give them yet. You`ll find out about them in a serial about (...) and the STR, plus (...). Sorry for hiding those names, but I do need to be strict in this serial. It`ll come out somewhere at summer. (sorry for getting off topic, but now you at least know what came from the crapped first articles I ever created. They`ll most likely go to Candites for deletion soon.) And you can put the membership template (Your code= ) on your page, and put your name at "Normal members" with ~~~ Yes Sure! What would you like to help with? For background on the Xaterex Multiverse, see here or here. The Main Page is here, and you can browse my category to find out more. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, and another thing: Is TheSlicer on wikia today? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Not diectly,as I've been writing my story for years and only just heard about this wiki. However, the Gigas Magna storyline inspires me to make the Xaterex Storyline better. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Ah. Ok, but i will ask one thing, Wat have i missed in 2 months?- Creator613 Also, who won sotechfuworldsurvival? Not Yet.... Nah, u ain't, and i cancelled it, thinking of summin new, but i iwll need some permission from Dibeq5..... Critic Time! Maserix: Colors Don't match, shoulders to complicated, feet to big, head nice, arms to short. Fairon: Too many colors, odd shaping. Which One? Which one? Rellier? Vakax? Jericho? (I'll soon upload his model i made in christmas) Gahli? Who? ...................................NO. I meant they looked akward. Also, Why did Ids turn Ganon into a Cyborg? He ruined him.... Ur not... Ur not pestering me, and they look really bunched up like he's shrugging, and i have 1 tip, use clors that go together, and only up to 3 colors, and i am not jealous, i have made 2 vehicles and a version of dibeq5's deriahk.-Creator613 Dissolution Did you Read Dissolution? What did you think? It's almost done. Oh, and you might want to enter my MOC contest. [[User:Varkanax39|'I've']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'Begun My First']] [[User:Varkanax39/Corpsian Contest|'MOC Contest']].' [[User blog:Varkanax39/READ THIS POST!!!!!|'Enter Now!]] Thanks Thanks for helping with mistakes on Shadowplayer's profile.~ ~ Me Hey, it's Varkanax. I'm wondering if you still want to help with the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. That might be cool...i'll still edit and make pages on CB wiki though. I was thinking about doing that after I made more pages here. Check out Talk:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline for pages that need to be created and improved. So, yes, you can make a wiki once I update story and pages. Hey, are you on wikia today? I need to make more pages here before the wiki can be made. I have limited computer time right now, so I'd love to have help. You should look at the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline talkpage. Oh, and I finished Dissolution. Chapter 19 is awesome. WHo??? Hey, who is my character that u r putting in FuSo Tech World Survival?-Creator613 Ok Oh. Well, use his New Form: A battle With Jericho, he lost his right leg and arm during the battle. So they made him Mechanical ones.-Creator613 Hello. Me again. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in the last few days, and that I haven't updated the stories. My apologies. I've been on vacation. I'll get to that soon... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Xaterex Wiki OK, story updated. You can make the Xaterex Wiki now if you want. (I should definitly be a b'crat on the wiki though...) Cool! Ill update it soon. Can I be an admin on the xaterex wiki? Sorry if I'm bugging you. My blog post You certainly have some big ideas. The League already has airships, in the shape of a Nuva canister, I`ve been thinking of a flagship, and maybe I`ll create one now, to use in my story planned for summer. I`ll try to create one, I think. The cannon idea is, well, destructive...very...very destructive. I`m actually not planning them to have such big weapons. Same for flagship cannon, and rocket silo. I have plans for a cannon post, something as a Mazeka vehicle (of which I forgot the name), but then something smaller and with a Midak, and standing on a Metru canister. Do you have any ideas for battles on Destral and Daxia, when they are attacked by the LoSK? If you have a good one, you can write it if you want. Again, big explosions. Submarines give me good ideas. Nuke does give me bad ideas, and some big explosions. OoMN battle has some good ideas for me, involving the way of the LoSK of coming inside the fortress. Sucking power from Karda Nui, that sounds good. It would be an explanation where all of their energy (For Olmak Generators, ships, machines, robots etc) comes from. As for the battle on Destral, see Battle of Destral (Reign of the League Universe), for information about the battle as it is planned out. As you can see, I`m giving spoilers to what could possibly happen, but they are not secret. I will think of adding them in the storyline. Sorry about the late reply, I was reading a page and I wasn`t paying attention to the top of the page. Oh, and one little thing: You Likey Is TheSlicers Word! Oh, one thing again:I started reading RotR yesterday. Contest How do you start a contest? I was thinking about doing one. Thanks Yes I am back, but I'm not trying to be a mocer and story creator. I'll make a moc out of spare parts I find or legos, but I am mainly an editor. Tell anyone and everyone, the choice is yours. But I am back and here to stay. Xander KeyZ Re:Entering Miserix Sure, but he'll have a different name and role in the Xaterex Stories if he wins. And i've been copying pages to the Xaterex Wiki, if you want you can browse my category and see what pages need to be created over there.... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Makuta Teridax is now our leader. OBEY HIM OR DIE!!!! can I Can I join your Club? Teridaxtheultimate 15:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Teridaxtheultimate 21:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) why!!!! why the hell did you deleted what i write down Corpsian Contest Your MOC, Dracox the Dragon, came in third in my contest and will feature in Twilight Void! Congragulations! Story updates I spell-checked The Hunt for Antidax and added a new chapter. Teammcb updated The Bounty Hunter Wars. I have one chapter to go with Revenge of the Rogue, as I just updated it. Now, I wanted to tell you that Antidax has a reason for his plans beyond conquest. The reason is that he was contacted by an emissary from the future, Baterra Magnus, who told him that if the universe were not under the control of a strong leader, it would be annihilated. I also wanted to tell you two more things: #Do you have any plans for the end of the storyline? I have quite a few, and, well, most of the current storyline won't work out if my plans aren't used... #If I write the final Gigas Magna story, I'm going to kill off a lot of characters. Therefore, I need to know what characters you want to live after the end. I really would like to keep Antidax, and Fyxan even more, but what's your opinion? And this is 10,000 years in the future... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] So I can use my plans? YAY! *jumps up and down like a n00b* [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'll give you spoilers for Shadowlands in return: *Nightwatcher is defeated in battle by Leviathos after falling into a pool of Energized Protodermis. *Mordrax dies. (By "dies" I mean "is killed by Nightwatcher." *Tetrack dies. *Iguantius dies. *Void tells Nightwatcher a terrible secret. *The Shifting of the Sands has something to do with this. *The Confusion Dimension, Oblivion Dimension, and Illusion Dimension were created to hide the secret. *Nightwatcher will battle Baterra Magnus, and he will nearly be defeated. *Same with Magneon. *Nightwatcher will battle an alternate Nightwatcher, and Nightwatcher will win. The alternate Nightwatcher, however, is possessing the Mata Nui robot... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] YES! I KNEW HE WOULD DIE! And sure, start it. I said I'd start TDR when RotR was done, and there's only one chapter left... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Revenge of the Rogue is done. Could you please read the story and tell me what you think of it? I have a couple of chapters to go in The Leviathos Chronicles. Once that's over, I'll start TDR! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] To explain Well, Slicer leads now, but I have new plans. They'll be up soon. (P.S. The Keyblade is involved!) I need something Your help! This story I'm making, Deus Ex Machina, soon will take place in a new place called Cato Magna. I'm creating a new club called, the "Observers". I'm leader and I would like you to be vice-leader, if that is all right with you. Here is a link to the Observers. Club Sure. The Eternal War Contest The Eternal Game contest has begun! Enter your MOCs now! those archives must be messed up then Okay. I wanted to tell whoever created Revamped Ancient how cool it was, so I looked at the archives. I thought it said Pokermask created it. I must have been mistaken. I'll give that message to Minifig265 instead. Baterra1202 22:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Srry Fairon's Blog Remember; it happens immediately before the merging of Spherus Magna. Also, who do you intend to win the war? For my "future story" to work, I need Antidax to be defeated, but once again, I don't know what your plans are. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]